Conventional communication systems include numerous layers of functionality for the provisioning of information, in general, and for the transportation of information, in particular. Conventional systems include lower-complexity layers that do not differentiate between types of information or the manner in which the information should be transported. These layers provide a mere pipeline for information. Conventional systems also include higher-complexity layers that process a number of parameters to meet the different service requirements of the information being transported. Such processing can result in undesirable system complexity and expense. For example, ATM, Frame Relay and MPLS protocols operate at higher complexity layers and may be overly complex and expensive in certain contexts.
Recommendations for information transportation standards such as International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication (“ITU-T”) G.800 and G.800v2 are currently being developed. The ITU-T Composite Transportation Group (“CTG”) is particularly directed to providing new solutions for transportation standards. The standards, however, currently rely on traditional models of layering and functionality in communication systems and accordingly suffer from the aforementioned drawbacks.